Big Time Proposal
by xXPurpleStarLightXx
Summary: One-shot. Kendall/Jo. Don't like them? Don't read! Love them? Please read! :


**A/N: WOOT! A new story! :) Can you say finally? =)) I've been getting serious writer's block lately so this is proof that it is slowly going away. ;) Oh and this is another Kendall/Jo one. :) I hope you guys will like it! :D ****This story also mentions things that happened in my previous story, "Back To December."****Please review as well. :D Your reviews really make me happy, mostly because you took time out after reading the story to say your comments, praises, suggestions and the like. :) Once again thank you whoever you are; I love you! ;)**

**Oh and to be really updated with what's going on with me and my stories, please check out my profile! :) I update it a lot so you guys can know why I've been AWOL or what.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, especially the BTR characters and any stores I may mention here.**

* * *

**Big Time Proposal**

"Kendall! Will you just relax? You look like you need to take a chill pill." Katie, who was at the passenger's seat, told her older brother at the driver's seat. The two siblings were currently on their way to the next jewelry store called "Tiffany & Co." which was located somewhere on the outskirts of town and would take them about an hour or if they were lucky, they can possibly get there in half an hour. Kendall had asked Katie come along because even he admits that jewelry shopping isn't his thing and he needed a girl point of view on this situation.

"I'm fine." Kendall said nonchalantly to his baby sister though his actions proved otherwise. His hands were practically shaking as he held the steering wheel with his tight grip and his legs looked as though they would give out any minute.

"Listen, I know we've been to ten jewelry stores already…" Katie said but was caught off guard a bit by the weird look her brother gave her.

"Yeah, I've been counting, so what?" Katie said as a response to which Kendall just merely shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to the road so Katie decided to continue on what she was supposed to say.

"Anyway, that doesn't mean we should give up." Katie stated.

"Who said anything about giving up? We are on our way to another jewelry store aren't we?" Kendall told his little sister who just gave him a stern look.

"It's in your eyes. Your words say that you won't lose hope but your eyes tell a different story." Katie said.

Kendall remained silent at what Katie had just told him.

"Plus, I doubt this is about finding the perfect ring. Something else is bothering you and making you nervous. What is it?" Katie stated, at first, with an as a matter of factly tone but when she asked her question her voice was full of genuine concern. She really wanted to know what was bugging her brother.

"It's just that…" Kendall trailed off. It's not that he couldn't tell Katie what was really going on in his head. The two could tell each other anything and this was no exception. The only problem was though is the fact that he didn't know HOW to tell her.

"Are you worried that she'll say no?" Katie asked her brother who then again responded with a weird look directed towards her.

"I'm just smart like that." Katie said oh so proudly with her chest out in pride which caused Kendall to chuckle. That earned him a playful slap on the arm from his sister.

Kendall turned his attention back to the road and silence ensued.

"She isn't going to though." Katie said, breaking the silence.

Kendall gave her a confused look, he probably forgot about what they were talking about earlier before the brief moment of silence.

"Jo; she isn't going to say no." Katie told her brother assuringly.

"But how can you be so…" Kendall started to say but was cut off by Katie.

"Look, you and Jo have been through so much together. You learned how to deal with one another and love the other even for their mistakes and flaws. I know that you're worried, and I don't blame you, the fear of rejection can do that but it's always sad when people let that stop them from doing what they wanted to do just because they were afraid. You're my big brother, I've lived my whole life looking up to you and I always knew that when you are scared you never let it get to you and you just face it head on. This is no exception." Katie said.

Her speech made Kendall smile at her. His sister was definitely smarter and wiser than most people, one of the many reasons why he loved her so much.

"You know what? You are right again baby sister." Kendall said as he hugged Katie to which she returned as well. After a few moments Katie noticed the car was going a tad out of control without Kendall's hands on the steering wheel and screamed: "Kendall! The wheel!"

Kendall went back to his senses and grabbed a hold of the steering wheel and pushed the pedal. They ended up parking just right outside the curb of Tiffany's.

"And that's how you park a car." Kendall told his sister jokingly which caused both of them laugh with an addition of rolling of eyes from Katie.

The two got out of the car and made their way to the entrance of the store.

* * *

Kendall and Katie strode into Tiffany's; it was full of glass, chrome and white lights that made the flawless diamonds extra shimmery.

They looked around hoping to find the right one. Katie suggested a couple, but for every one Kendall had said no.

"This is hard." Kendall stated sadly.

"No chizz. We've been doing this since 6 am, starting back at that quaint little jewelry store near the Palm Woods." Katie said looking at her watch as it read 12:00 pm.

Kendall was just about to give up until one of the many diamond rings displayed in one of the cases there caught his eye. One of the staff members noticed this and she made her way towards a clearly awed Kendall.

"Beautiful isn't it?" The lady said which surprised Kendall a bit making him a tad jumpy.

She was an elegant older saleslady who seemed to be an expert at this kind of thing.

"Yeah… it is…" Kendall stuttered, still jumpy.

"Would you like to have a closer look at it?" The saleslady asked to which Kendall just simply nodded.

She made her way to a door behind the cashier's table, entered inside and was gone for a few moments while Kendall and Katie patiently waited by awing at the beautiful diamond before them. When the saleslady came back, she handed Kendall one of those little telescopes that you place in front of your eye to have a better and closer look at a specimen. Once he got closer look, he noticed smaller, yellow and shiny things on the diamond which caused him to give a confused look to which the saleslady just laughed slightly.

"I take it you saw the Topazes?" The saleslady asked with a smile to a still confused Kendall.

"Topazes?" Kendall managed to choke out, the look still not leaving his face.

"Yes. You see, this diamond had Topazes encrusted into it to give it more… how you say… umph!" The saleslady said with a laugh as Kendall and Katie laughed as well.

"And value." She continued after the laughing had died down.

After a few moments of silence, Kendall suddenly said:

"It's perfect."

The saleslady smiled happily at him and Katie gave out a sigh of relief.

"FINALLY!" She screamed in triumph which caused both Kendall and the saleslady to laugh once more.

The saleslady placed the ring back inside its original velvet box as she closed the case where the ring was once placed and went to the cashier's table so Kendall could pay for it.

"Would you like us to engrave your special someone's name onto the ring? It'll only take about an hour and no extra charge will be added to your final bill." The saleslady asked.

"Really?" Kendall asked to which the saleslady just nodded and smiled.

"Well, okay then!" Kendall said happily.

"Wait, what are we going to do while waiting for the ring to be ready?" Katie asked her brother.

"There's a mall not too far from here. It'll only take you about 10 minutes to get there and back." The saleslady interjected which earned her a big smile from Katie.

"Thank you! We'll come back for it later." Kendall called back to the saleslady as he and Katie exited the jewelry store.

Later in the day, Kendall and Katie came back to the jewelry store and bought the ring. The saleslady handed it to him once all accounts were accounted for. The ring was in a black velvet box which was inside a typical "Tiffany & Co." gift bag.

After some more admiration of the ring from both Knights who just absolutely adored shiny things like these, the two siblings exited the store but not before thanking the saleslady once again and afterwards went inside Kendall's car and made their way back home.

"Hey Kendall?" Katie asked her brother.

"Yeah? What's up?" Kendall responded, smiling at his sister.

"Just curious and all… but what made that ring perfect exactly? I mean, I bet I showed you about a hundred rings today. What was different about this one?" Katie questioned.

"Well, you know how me and Jo have the same birthday?" Kendall asked his sister.

"Yeah, the second of November. I still find the fact that you and her having the same birthday insanely awesome." Katie said with a smile as Kendall chuckled.

"Yep! Anyway, November's birthstone is Topaz so it only makes sense right? When I saw that ring I knew there was something special about it and I was right. The special thing about it is the bits of Topaz encrusted onto it which happens to be our birthstone."

"Ohhhh…. Cool!" Katie said grinning as Kendall playfully rolled his eyes at his sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere across town, we find Jo and Camille, going from store to store since about the minute all of them opened. They were currently at "Forever 21" which was the fifth store they entered since they started shopping. Jo exited the dressing room with what seemed like the 50th dress she's tried on today. It was a simple, black, strapless dress with a scoop back accented with criss-crossed elastic bands. She twirled around like a model to show Camille if it was alright. Upon seeing Jo, Camille basically screeched with excitement.

"Yes! This is the one!" She said as she made her way to Jo to examine the dress better.

"You sure? I mean, it's not too plain is it?" Jo asked; she really wanted to wear the most perfect thing for her date with Kendall tonight. Something in her gut was telling her that tonight was going to be special.

"Nope. It's just right." Camille said with a smile.

"Yay!" Jo cheered as she went back to the dressing room to change back to her regular clothes so she could pay for the dress.

"I'm so happy for you Jo. You and Kendall have been going on strong since you came back here to LA last year." Camille said as she sat down on the bench in front of the dressing room to wait for Jo to change.

After hearing that Jo blushed out of being flattered by Camille's comment and thanked God that there was a door in between them so her blush wouldn't be seen.

"Well, we're not the only ones." Jo shot back with a smirk, obviously referring to Camille and Logan as she exited the dressing room, fully clothed back to her normal clothing.

"Still, I'm not the one who broke my boyfriend's heart by leaving him." Camille countered back with a playful smirk of her own which caused to Jo to blush out of embarrassment though this time.

"Oh and breaking his heart by kissing his best friend isn't any worse?" Jo fought back, the smirk not leaving her face.

"Hey, it was an accident and Logan did forgive me." Camille said with her hands up, showing innocence.

"Yeah, well, I didn't mean what I did either and Kendall also forgave me." Jo stated, feigning insult but meaning what she said. She really didn't mean to leave Kendall like she did and she swore she would never hurt him like that… again.

"Yeah, I know but after, like how many years." Camille said with light chuckle.

"Don't' start me with me Cam." Jo said sternly which caused Camille to laugh. She could never take Jo seriously in a case like this wherein she knew they were just playing around.

"But it is hard to believe that after all we've been through, he still… you know…" Jo continued, fumbling to find the right words to say.

"Loves you?" Camille answered with a smile.

"I was going to say cares about me, but love is good too." Jo said with a grin which caused both her and Camille to laugh lightly.

"So you excited for tonight?" Camille asked Jo at the café where they were having their lunch.

"Yeah and I don't know why but I'm kind of nervous. I have no idea what's going to happen since Kendall said everything's all a big surprise and he doesn't want to ruin it." Jo told her truthfully as the waitress came with their sandwiches.

"Will you guys… you know…" Camille trailed off, hoping Jo would get where she was going with this which she did eventually.

"Oh my… what? No! I mean… we're not ready and everything!" Jo rambled on which caused Camille to laugh.

"Chill, I was only teasing. Geez, I thought only Logan could ramble like that." Camille commented with a smile on her face which caused Jo to blush slightly out of humiliation.

"Sorry, it's just that… well… I have a feeling tonight will be special…" Jo trailed off.

"But not in that way!" Jo quickly added after seeing the smirk plastered on Camille's face.

* * *

"This thing is so shiny!" Carlos exclaimed in awe as Kendall was showing him, along with Logan and James the ring for Jo.

"It's even shinier than James' hair." Logan joked which caused Carlos and Kendall to laugh and James to just simply pout.

"No it's not!" James whined and pouted like a little kid.

"Anyway, how do you think I should ask her?" Kendall asked the three of them in general which caused Logan to give him skeptical look.

"What?" He reacted to Logan's look.

"You're going to ask her tonight… and you don't even know how yet?" Logan practically yelled in shock. Normally Kendall was one to always plan ahead just like him and the thought of that not being true scared him because that meant he was just like James and Carlos who are bad planners.

"Actually, I was planning to ask her during dinner but isn't that like insanely cliché? I mean, honestly, how many times have you seen that happen in a movie?" Kendall commented which caused the three guys to nod their heads in agreement.

"True. But else can you do?" Logan said with a sad smile.

Kendall thought for a minute until the perfect idea popped into his head causing him to yell out:

"I've got it!" victoriously with his fist pumped in the air for added effect.

The guys huddled up and listened in on Kendall's plan.

* * *

Jo made her way to 2J, shoulders back and head held up high. She decided to be cool and confident about tonight. Sure, anything could happen since Kendall did say it was a big surprise and from all the time she's known him, he was definitely unpredictable, especially when it came to surprises. She reached the apartment and was currently standing in front of the door. She knocked three times and waited.

"Just a minute!" Kendall called out.

Jo looked at her watch; it was 6:05 pm. She smiled and waited.

Kendall came out a few moments later, wearing a white buttoned down shirt with a black jacket, along with black pants and shoes. He greeted her with his usual cheeky grin.

"Hey!" He said, the smile not leaving his face.

"Hey, you're late." She said sternly.

"I told you to give me minute." He feigned to defend himself with a pout, knowing Jo was just playing.

"Yeah, I did give you a minute. But it's like 6:10 now, so you're late by four minutes." She said with the same tone she had used earlier but with a smirk playing on her face.

"Does this make up for it?" Kendall said with a smirk of his own as he kissed Jo's lips and pulled away after their lips made contact for only about half a second or so.

"Nuh-uh. You aren't getting off the hook that easily." She said teasingly.

"Well tonight is going to be great, so by the end of it, I definitely will be." Kendall replied confidently.

"We'll see." Jo said playfully as the two made their way down to the lobby and out of the Palm Woods to the first place of their date.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe were here!" Jo said excitedly as she and Kendall were waiting for their food. She was so happy they were at the "Blue Velvet." The first time Kendall took her here was definitely a night she would never forget.

"Yep. Brings back memories doesn't it?" Kendall said with a smile, remembering that night perfectly.

"Of course! Oh and this time, I'm really paying for my food." Jo said, smirking.

"You tried to do that once, what makes you think you'll be successful this time around?" Kendall questioned, challenging her in a way.

"Well, it has been how many years; I've grown wiser and smarter." She stated her smirk still on her face.

"Oh really? Nah I don't see it." Kendall said teasingly which caused Jo to punch his arm playfully.

"OW! That hurt." He semi-screamed; only loud enough for him and Jo to hear, feigning injury as he held the part of his arm where Jo had punched him.

"Serves you right." She said teasingly with her trademark smirk.

"You know most guys have to be married to suffer this kind of abuse." Kendall commented with mock hurt.

"You got that off of iCarly didn't you?" Jo asked, smirking, already knowing the answer.

"No…" Kendall answered nervously which caused Jo to laugh.

"You have got to be the worst liar ever." Jo said in between her fits of laughter.

"No, Logan is!" Kendall said defensively with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, sure he is." Jo replied sarcastically.

Afterwards, their food came and as soon as it came, the sooner it was gone. You can't blame them really, they waited about 20 minutes for their food and they haven't eaten since lunch so they were insanely hungry. They paid for their food as soon as they finished and Kendall led her towards the next place of their date.

* * *

"This certainly is déjà vu." Jo said as she and Kendall sat on the sand of the beach, watching the moon glisten perfectly with the stars in the night sky.

"You still remember huh?" Kendall said with a grin.

"Of course! I'll never forget that night!" Jo told him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Speaking of which…" she trailed off as she stood up and played with the waves of the sea that were coming on shore slowly like she did before.

"Okay now." Kendall into whispered in his walkie talkie.

Kendall stood up and made his way towards Jo, who was still playing with the waves.

He decided to catch her by surprise by grabbing her waist and spinning her around like he did once before. Though just as he was about to grab her waist, she swiftly turned around, facing him and glaring at him at the same time while he just shot her a nervous smile.

"Hey.. Jo." He said nervously.

"You and your old tricks." Jo said as she rolled her eyes playfully.

What happened next was one she didn't expect. Kendall grabbed her waist and carried her off his shoulder while she tried to struggle free by constantly hitting his back.

"Let me go!" She screamed playfully.

"Not happening princess." Kendall responded just as playfully.

Seeing as he would let go, Jo had to resort to other measures.

"OW!" Kendall screamed. "Did you just bite my shoulder?"

"And I'll do it again if you don't let me go." Jo said warningly.

True to her word, since Kendall didn't give in after about a minute, Jo to bit his shoulder again.

"Okay, okay! I'll put you down, just stop biting me." Kendall said as he put her down.

"Thank you." Jo said with her usual smirk, happy that she had won.

She turned back to the sea, playing once again with the waves, until she stumbled upon a bottle, which was sealed by the means of a cork and saw that it had a small velvet box inside it.

"What is this?" Jo said as she opened the bottle. Kendall was behind her, looking at what she had found, by looking over her shoulder. Jo pulled out the he cork and emptied the bottle as the box fell to her free hand.

She gasped when she opened the box and saw a ring perched inside. It was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. She noticed the ring had some writing on it and upon closer inspection, saw it was her name that was written there in fancy letters: Jo Taylor.

Still in shock, she also noticed writing on the inner part of the top part of the box.

It said:

"Jo, will you marry me?" in what she realized was Kendall's handwriting.

She turned around to see him smirking at her. She had the biggest smile that Kendall had ever seen on her face.

"Yes. Yes I will!" Jo said happily as she flung herself to Kendall, who didn't expect this so the two ended up toppling over and falling into the sand which caused the two to laugh.

"This was the best date ever!" Jo said as she and Kendall sat upright and as Kendall placed the ring on her finger.

"So does this mean I'm off the hook?" Kendall said, smirking.

Jo giggled and planted her lips on his, gently but passionately to which he greatly kissed back.

The two pulled away after awhile to get some air back into their system.

"Definitely." Jo said right after they pulled away, the genuine smile not leaving her face.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed that fluffy, little one-shot. ;) Hehe. Please review! :) Oh and please check out my YouTube channel and Tumblr blog. :D [the links can be found in my profile]**


End file.
